A capacitor may be denoted as an electrical device that can store energy in the electric field between a pair of conductors (which may be denoted as plates). The process of storing energy in the capacitor may be denoted as charging and involves electric charges of equal magnitude, but opposite polarity, building up on each plate.
US 2006/0001069 discloses a composition for forming a dielectric layer with an appropriate dielectric constant and capable to withstand voltage properties. A MIM capacitor and a process for its production are disclosed. A composition for forming a dielectric layer is provided, which comprises fine particles of perovskite type dielectric crystal, glass frit, and a hydrolysable silicon compound or its oligomer, and a MIM capacitor comprising a substrate, and a bottom electrode layer, a dielectric layer having a structure such that fine particles of perovskite type dielectric crystal are dispersed in a silicon oxide matrix containing glass-forming ions and a top electrode, formed on the substrate in this order.
However, the above mentioned method involves several processing steps such as firing raw materials, milling and mixing to form a coating solution, curing the film, which is cumbersome. Further, the values of capacitance obtainable with the conventional capacitors may be small particularly if the curing temperature is lower than 400° C., which is presently believed to be the maximum temperature to be able to cure an integrated circuit (IC) embedded substrate. Also, the thickness of the film is in the order of micrometers, which is rather thick.